


Monstrum

by Draycevixen



Series: POI fic by Draycevixen [34]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, M/M, Reflection, Season/Series 03-04 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Fan Flashworks community prompt: <i>Monsters</i></p><p>John reflects on his situation after Team Machine go their separate ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monstrum

John wasn't a good man. 

He'd long since turned his back on the lessons his mama had taught by example and his dad had tried to beat in to him, becoming someone they'd be ashamed to own.

Sundered from Harold whose faith in John had brought him back from the abyss, he labored not to fall again.

...And yet the fate of the world was in the hands of monstrous people just like John, Root and Shaw and Fusco. 

Harold wasn't a monster but like Frankenstein, he'd given life to one. It seemed only right they'd all die protecting her.


End file.
